dekaronfandomcom-20200222-history
The Revamp
The Revamp Patch Notes Character Updates New Class Update: Conserra Summoner, Segeuriper 1. Conserra Summoner: - A female version of Vicious Summoner. She specializes in Shadow Attacks, and she can also wield two-handed Dual Blades. * Main Stats - STR: increases range attack power - DEX: increases melee attack power - INT: increases magic attack power A. Weapon and Armor - Dual Blades: 1st ~ 14th (Two-handed) - Armor: Normal 1st ~ 8th / Legend 3rd item added - Wing: Soaring Wings, Vengeful Wings B. Skill - Shadow Attack Skill: attack skill using the Dual Blades - Domination Skill: poison magic skill using a staff - Transform Skill: Conserra Summoner’s personal buff skill - Summoning Skill: a skill used to summon powerful summons C. Conserra Summoner skill master has been added - Braiken Castle: Kira NPC / Loa Castle: Cleta NPC D. Conserra Summoner store NPC has been added. - Braiken Castle: Weapon Shop NPC – Sarah, Armor Shop NPC – Delos - Loa Castle: Weapon Shop NPC – Koi, Armor Shop NPC – Donna 2. Segeuriper - A male version of the Segnale character. He wields a two-handed Scythe, and utilizes both magic and physical attacks. Since he is specialized in sheer combat, he cannot use healing or revive spells on other characters. However, by using the Returning Instinct attribute, he can enable another player to self-resurrect for just one time. * Main Stats: - STR: increases physical attack power - INT: increases magic attack power A. Weapon and Armor - Scythe: 1st ~ 14th (Two-handed) - Armor: Normal 1st ~ 8th / Legend 3rd Added. - Wings: Soaring Wings, Halo Wings (1st) B. Skill - Scythe Skill: attack skill using the scythe. - Curse Skill: debuff skill to lower the stats of a target - Healing Skill: limited healing skill and self-resurrect skill to an ally. C. Segeuriper skill master added. - Braiken Castle: Leslie NPC / Loa Castle: Lefold NPC D. Segeuriper store NPC added - Braiken Castle: Weapon Shop NPC – Olivia, Armor Shop NPC – Ida - Loa Castle: Weapon Shop NPC – Philia / Armor Shop NPC – Eris 3. New Class related information - In terms of new classes, there could be minor differences in level requirement for equipping items compared to existing classes. Level to Equip Weapons for New Classes Rank Level Rank Level 1st 1 8th 85 2nd 13 9th 95 3rd 25 10th 105 4th 37 11th 115 5th 49 12th 130 8th 61 13th 145 9th 73 14th 160 Level to Equip Armors for New Classes Rank Pants Boots Gloves Armor Helm 1st 3 4 5 6 7 2nd 20 23 26 29 32 3rd 37 40 43 46 49 4th 54 57 60 63 66 5th 71 74 77 80 83 6th 88 91 94 97 100 7th 105 108 111 114 117 8th 130 132 134 136 138 Legend 82 84 86 88 90 - New Rewards have been added to a number of quests due to the new class update. - Additional new class related contents will be updated through future patches. * 9th, and 10th Armor Items, 1st Wing item enhancement, 2nd Wing item, Trans-up skill * Out of the class-exclusive skills, skills that can be acquired from Lv.91 and above. * In the case of new classes, only 3rd Legend-type items exist. System Updates 1. Adjusted the rate of EXP gain. Also, new quests, and new characters including Conserra Summoner and Segeuriper, have been added. A. According to each level, EXP gain per monster has been increased. B. New General/Daily Quests have been added * 2 types of Enhancement System Guide quests have been added * 3 types of Wing distribution quests have been added for low levels. * 3 types of rare weapon distribution quests have been added. * 18 new daily quests have been added. * Chamber of Confinement item exchange added. 2. Skills have been Revamped for all classes. A. Azure Knight - Violent Dash, Genocide: Skill motion time decreased. - Sacritection: Increased duration and decreased the rate of attack power reduction. B. Segita Hunter - Vulnerable Point: Increased the rate of defense reduction. Also, the cooldown time has been adjusted. - Explosion Arrow: Added new status effect - reduced resistance to defeat. - Speed: Movement speed effect has been added. C. Incar Magician - Siz Nimbus, Mana Reinforcement: duration has been increased to 10 minutes. - Neon Bless, Mind Bless: duration has been increased to 20 minutes. - Deformity: activates immediately to surrounding targets. D. Vicious Summoner - Lower Bound Skin: duration has been increased to 10 minutes. - Cane Hawk: duration has increased to 20 seconds (when mastered) - Twin Bore: increased range, status effect applies on the first hit, and duration has been increased. - Summons: maximum HP has been increased for all Summons. E. Segnale - Raising/Great Guard, Magic/Divine Shield, Increase Range/Amazing Attack, Magic Guard/Protector: duration has increased to 20 minutes. - Death Scythe: added status effect that decreases defeat resistance. - Bent Whip: increased duration of status effect. - Cursecry: attack power has increased and skill motion time has decreased. F. Bagi Warrior - Instinct Power, Defensive, Burn/Freezing/Lightning Knuckle: duration has been increased to 10 minutes. - Earth Quake: changed to 3 hit-combo skill G. Aloken - Radius Hit: Changed to 4 hit-combo skill - Physical Bless: duration has been increased to 10 minutes. - Decrease Blessing, Range Blessing, Rebellions Spear, Aqua Purge, - Tolerance Decline: skill area-effect has been increased. ※ Skill Reset counts for all characters will be reset. ※ Skill Books will be sold for 0 Dil from 19 June (after maintenance) ~ 1 August (before maintenance). 4. Gameplay has been improved for your convenience. A. Entrance method of expedition-type instance dungeons has been changed. - When entering Morse Yawalai or The Qualines, you will be entering in to DK server. Therefore, you can enjoy the instance dungeons in an integrated server environment. B. The quantity of completion rewards for instance dungeons has been adjusted. C. Cooldown of buff items has been decreased. - Cooldown time of all buff items (General/Cash) has been decreased to 0.5 seconds. ※ Out of the fish items, the cooldown time of Gizzard Shad and Parrot Fish is 5 seconds and the cooldown time of all other fishes are 1.5 seconds. D. Expanded hotkey slots for consumable items. - Hotkey slots for consumable items such as potions and buff items have been increased to 10 slots. E. New achievement reward for leveling characters - When a newly created character reaches level 10, an achievement pack will be given. ※ Existing level achievement rewards will be awarded normally as before. ※ Level achievement pack will be given only new characters created after the maintenance. F. Entrance requirement for Magic Field of Crevice C Rank instance has been changed. - Entrance requirement for Magic Field of Crevice C has been lowered to level 85. 5. Some of the Country IPs that are attempting to connect from outside the service region have been blocked. - IPs have been blocked for countries connecting from East Asia, and Southeast Asia. Dead Front 2 Update What is Dead Front 2 (Ice Castle)? The new Dead Front “Ice Castle” is a large scale raid where players fight to defeat “Ofucus”, the ultimate boss inside the “Fort Focas”, the impregnable fort. Players also compete with each other to become other to become the mightiest hero! How can I enter the Ice Castle? Basic steps are same as for the first “Dead Front”. Players can exchange 20 Supply Cases (or a Exchange Ticket) to obtain a of the Castle from the Supplier NPC who is stationed in each castle. You can use the key to enter the Ice Castle. Where is the Ice Castle? Travel to the “Valley of the Frozen” to register for the Ice Castle Raid. Players can move to the Valley of the Frozen from the “Heihaff” How to enter Ice Castle: To enter the Ice Castle, move to a region and speak to an NPC relating to each player’s level. Rank Level NPC Rebel 21~45 Nielson Peer 46~70 Cohen Baron 71~90 Murk Earl 91~110 Cloud Duke 111~130 Yonsi Arch 131~150 Ellio Doom 151~165 Benson Hell 165 Lodios Ice Castle Starting Time Ice Castle starts 3 times per day at following times: 13:00, 18:00, and 22:00 CET. A Party leader must click on ‘Apply Ice Castle Raid’ during the conversation with the NPC to enter. *Prerequisites – Each party member must have a Key and be within the required level range. Ice Castle Preparation Message (30 min. Before) Waiting to Apply (22 min.) Application Time (5min) Waiting Time (3 min) 12:30 12: 30 ~ 12:52 12:52 ~ 12:57 12:57 ~ 13:00 17:30 17:30 ~ 17:52 17:52 ~ 17:57 17:52 ~ 18:00 21:30 21: 30 ~ 21:52 21:52 ~ 21:57 21:57 ~ 22:00 Ice Castle Progression There are different factors affecting the scores. The party with the highest score will win the Ice Castle Raid Competing Factor Score First Party to destroy the Wolf Statue 1 First Party to defeat Small Boss Aril 1 First Party to destroy the Crystal 1 First Party to defeat Middle Boss Cusil 3 Defeat Karke, the Final Boss 5 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th place in PvP 10,7,5,3 I. 4 entering parties will start from 4 different starting areas (red circle). II. When the battle starts, progress by following the blue line and destroy the Wolf Statue. III. Progress by following the green line and defeat the first boss Aril. IV. Follow the purple line and destroy the crystal. V. Follow the pink line and activate the lever (pink circle). Then activate the middle lever which is on a brown circle. (a different party has to activate the bottom level in order to activate the middle lever) VI. Move along the neon-green line and defeat the 2nd boss Kusil. Then move through a portal which is on a green circle. VII. Then, tower defense event will start and monsters will be summoned from the 6 gates. [ Tower Defense Event] - There are 3 rounds in total, and each round consists of 3 waves. (There are 3 types of different waves and different type of monsters will appear from each wave.) A. In round one, monsters will randomly appear from 4 out of 6 gates. The location of the gates will change 3 times. B. In round two, monsters will randomly appear from 4 out of 6 gates. The location of the gates will change 3 times. C. In round three, all monsters will appear from the 6 gates. From the 2nd wave, final boss Karke will be summoned. VIII. When Karke is defeated, the protection of shield tower will be successful, and PvP mode will be in progress on the next phase. (PvP mode is same as Dead Front) - When the summoned monsters reach the middle tower, the tower’s HP decreases, and when the HP becomes 0, Ice Castle mission will fail. - During the tower defense event, some of the monsters will only move towards the tower. - Aggro system will not apply during the final battle against Karke. - The entire raid must be completed within 25 minutes. Revamp Events A Giveaway Event! Free Skill Books For All! 1. Knockout Sale: Skill Books! Skill Book items will be sold for 0 Cash during the event period. - Period : 6/19 ~ 8/1 2. Paysafe card Event! When you purchase an item using a prepaid card during the event period, following rewards will be received. - Period: 6/19 ~ 7/25 3. The Revamp – New Golden Box update! All of the monsters drop the Golden box. ! Open Golden box and get the cash items! Level Boost Events 6/19 ~ 8/1 1. New Event: Dekaron Jumper! When you reach certain levels during the event period, we will jump your character to next level! - Period : 6/19 ~ 8/1 2 . Guild Event: Best Supporting Guild for New Recruits - Period : 6/13 ~ 6/19 - Join the Forum , 6/19~8/1 -in-game event 3 . The Returned Warrior Event During the event period, battle supplies will be provided to returning warriors that login during the event period - Period : 6/19 ~ 7/11 4 . New Hero’s Achievement Event Useful items will be supplied to new characters that login during the event period. - Period : 6/19 ~ 7/11 5 . New Character Level-Up Event When you reach level 140 with Segeuriper or Conserra Summoner during the event period, a reward item will be awarded - Period : 6/19~8/1 6 . The Master of Growth Event During the event period, when a new character is created, event quest will be available in character inventory. When the new character attains a certain level for each stage, a ring can be received through an exchange with the town’s NPC. (Axion , Pablos) - Period : 6/19~8/1 7 . Goddess of Wind Event: Tera’s Blessings When you talk to either Axion or Pablos NPC during the event period, you can receive a buff that increases your movement speed for 1 hour. ( Lv.1~101 : +20% / Lv.102~: +10% increase ) - Period : 6/19 ~ 7/25 8 . Monster Hunter Event Visit NPCs in relevant regions to receive an event quest, and defeat monsters to collect Points. When you have gained certain amount of Hunting Points, you can receive a reward! 9 . Everyday Coupon Event Receive a Coupon from the NPC each day and exchange the Coupons for a reward. - Period : 6/19 ~ 8/1 10 . Facebook Event When the featured video clip gets 300 likes, peak time event will be in progress. Also, Gold Treasure Box will be provided. - Period : 6/15 ~ 6/21 11. Wanted - defeat the monster in Trieste Face book event Simply log in! You will receive a "Golden Box" and a "Golden Key" to open the Box. This Box will random one Item for you - up to a "Wing of Fate Exchange Box" or "New Adventurers Exchange Box"! - Period : 6/15 ~ 7/11 Please check the event page for more details:Revamp Events Page Item Related Changes - Newly updated items: Teleport Scroll (Land of Illusion) New Knight Adventurer 15 New Knight Adventurer 30 New Hunter Adventurer 15 New Hunter Adventurer 30 New Magician Adventurer 15 New Magician Adventurer 30 New Summoner Adventurer 15 New Summoner Adventurer 30 New Segnale Adventurer 15 New Segnale Adventurer 30 New Bagi Adventurer 15 New Bagi Adventurer 30 New Aloken Adventurer 15 New Aloken Adventurer 30 New Conserra Adventurer 15 New Conserra Adventurer 30 New Segeuriper Adventurer 15 New Segeuriper Adventurer 30 Conserra evening gown 15 Conserra evening gown 30 Segeuriper dress suit 15 Segeuriper dress suit 30 New Conserra SwimSuit 15 New Conserra SwimSuit 30 New Segeuriper SwimSuit 15 New Segeuriper SwimSuit 30 Trieste’s Golden Key Trieste’s Golden Key (10) Doom Blaze +9 (30Days) Argenta Elfin +9 (30Days) Oratorion +9 (30Days) Disaster +9 (30Days) Jauraka +9 (30Days) Pirakansas +9 (30Days) Pathier +9 (30Days) Steel Glass +9 (30Days) Shadow Splitter +9 (30Days) Traveler's Backpack 1+1 - Following items will no longer be available for purchase: Knight Bad School Boy 365 Hunter Bad School Girl 365 Magician Bad School Girl 365 Summoner Bad School Boy 365 Segnale Bad School Girl 365 Bagi Bad School Boy 365 Aloken Bad School Girl 365 Knight School Uniform 365 Hunter School Uniform 365 Magician School Uniform 365 Summoner School Uniform 365 Segnale School Uniform 365 Bagi School Uniform 365 Aloken School Uniform 365 New Knight Swimsuit 365 New Hunter Swimsuit 365 New Magician Swimsuit 365 New Summoner Swimsuit 365 New Segnale Swimsuit 365 New Bagi Swimsuit 365 New Aloken Swimsuit 365 Male Bunny Rabbit 365 Female Bunny Rabbit 365 Knight's Adv. Suit Hunter's Adv. Suit Magician's Adv. Suit Summoner's Adv. Suit Segnale's Adv. Suit Bagi Warrior's Adv. Suit Aloken Adv. Suit Knight's Formal Suit Hunter's Formal Outfit Magician's Arcane Robes Summoner's Occasion Segnale Sashay Bagi Compromise Aloken Occasion Tider Knight Set Floe Hunter Set Fallenbishop Magician Set Agacion Summoner Set Echidna Segnale Set Seetooth Bagi Set Ashenshiler Aloken Set Viking Hat (male) Women's Viking Hat Hunter Hat (male) Women's Hunter Hat Chiwoo Heaven King's Mask Knight Swimming Suit Hunter Swimming Suit Magician Swimming Suit Summoner Swimming Suit Segnale Swimming Suit Bagi Swimming Suit Aloken Swimming Suit Eagle Chief Hat Blade Knight Set Valkyrie Hunter Set Rasputin Magician Set Desayer Summoner Set Succubus Segnale Set Frizkhan Bagi Set Roze Aloken Set Luxurious Blacksmith Set Luxurious Alchemist Set Luxurious Craftsman Set Luxurious Platinum Package Growth Hormone Shot RandomBox Fortune Random Box (Pika) My Tiny Treasure Chest - Names have been changed for items below: New Knight Swimsuit 15 New Knight Swimsuit 30 New Hunter Swimsuit 15 New Hunter Swimsuit 30 New Magician Swimsuit 15 New Magician Swimsuit 30 New Summoner Swimsuit 15 New Summoner Swimsuit 30 New Segnale Swimsuit 15 New Segnale Swimsuit 30 New Bagi Swimsuit 15 New Bagi Swimsuit 30 New Aloken Swimsuit 15 New Aloken Swimsuit 30